There For You
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Derek knows Stiles's secret of playing Russian Roulette. He becomes concerned for his friend, so he tells the rest of the pack about his findings. They try to hold an 'intervention' to let Stiles know that they can go to them for help. A sequel of sorts to Russian Roulette. One shot.


A/N: This takes place a week after Russian Roulette. I had gotten a message asking to do a sequel of sorts to my story Russian Roulette and I decided to write it. This is for you, orionastro.

* * *

Sometimes Derek can still see Stiles holding that gun to his head, twice. Sometimes he wonders what would've happened if the gun did have bullets. He wondered if Scott knew about Stiles playing Russian roulette, or at least Stiles's weird version of Russian roulette, that involved no bullets.

Sometimes he went to the house to listen for the click of the gun, but it never came. He wondered briefly if Stiles knew that he was watching and waiting. He decided to stop on by the house, out of curiosity. Derek had to tell himself that he wasn't worried for the hyperactive teen. Okay, he was worried, only a little.

So, that was how he found himself in Scott's room, wondering if Scott knew about Stiles's Russian roulette past time. That and if Scott noticed that Stiles might have been acting weird, well weirder than usual.

Scott had came into his room and thrown his backpack in the air.

"Holy Jesus Christ," Scott said. The backpack landed on the bed and Derek just stared, unblinkingly at Scott. "What the hell?" Now he knew how Stiles feels all the time.

"Has Stiles been acting weird? Well, weirder than usual?" Derek asked.

Scott thought back to his best friend. Stiles was…Stiles. Stiles came with the hyper, talkative, and slightly annoying brand. Scott shrugged, "Not really." He thought back to when they hung out.

"Don't hurt yourself," Derek cautioned.

Scott growled at him and thought back to see if his friend had been acting different. As far as he knew, Stiles was fine, despite being a little depressed due to the anniversary of when his mother died. He was supposed to meet up with him around five, but Stiles assured him that he wanted to be left alone. It wasn't that weird. Sometimes Stiles wanted to be left alone with his dad, sometimes he wanted Scott to be there. It was no different.

Scott shook his head. "Not really." Stiles is his best friend, he knew when Stiles was hurt, upset, in love, among other things. He knew Stiles was upset and he respected his best friend's wishes of being alone for the time being. He was going to sit on the roof and still be 'there' for him, if you will.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can be a little…dense," Derek finished.

"He wanted to be left alone again," Scott said. "It's the anniversary of his mother's death."

Derek had a flash of Stiles holding the empty gun to his head. Perhaps it had one bullet it in. "I think we should go check on him."

Scott gave him a weird look, "You mean, like hang out on his roof? I was way ahead of you on that idea."

Derek looked at him weirdly, as if _he_ was the one who crawled through his bedroom window.

* * *

Stiles had his dad's gun with him; it was on the bed in front of him. It was taunting him. It was _mocking_ him. Stiles was getting the urge to point the gun to his head and listen to the satisfying click on the gun. He knew he was addicted.

It didn't come as a surprise to Stiles was when Derek crawled through his bedroom window. It came as a shock when Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson crawled through his window. Lydia was halfway through the window and stuck her hand out to Jackson. Jackson grabbed her hand and helped her through the window.

Stiles looked at them, confused. They weren't half bad now, but sometimes they irritate him, especially now. They go through his window when there was a perfectly good door right there. He was trying to train Scott on using the door again, after an incident that left them unable to look at each other for a week. He wasn't naked or doing something of _that_ nature. He didn't like thinking about it and they agreed to never bring it up again.

"What were going to do with that?" Boyd asked, looking at the gun. Stiles knew that Derek told them, because they wouldn't be there if they didn't.

"Why should I tell you, if you already now?" Stiles asked and looked at the gun. He pictured the gun having a thought bubble saying, **the fuck you're going to do about it?**

"Oh Stiles," Erica said. It wasn't much of a shock when Scott hugged him.

"Did you just kiss the side of my head?" Stiles asked a little terrified.

"Sorry," Scott said. "You know my mom does that all the time." It was true; Scott's mom did kiss the side of their heads when they hugged her. It was a little uncomfortable when Scott did it. Stiles decided not to complain. Derek picked up the gun and moved it to the desk. He checked the barrel. It was empty and he felt a little relived.

"So what is this 'Russian roulette' thing all about anyway?" Jackson asked, curious.

Stiles had to dive into how he first discovered the gun and how it kind of started after his mother's death. He told them all about how he picked up the habit after Scott got bitten by the werewolf. He told them how he discovered two songs that he liked to play when he held the gun to his head. He told them all about how Derek had found out.

Stiles had felt a little embarrassed about telling them all this with Scott holding onto him. It was awkward, if Scott noticed it, he didn't care. His best friend was hurting and he didn't notice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as everyone, except Jackson all clambered on him, even Lydia and Derek.

"We all care about you. Even if we show in our own messed up way," Erica said.

Jackson was sitting in the chair, backwards. He looked like he was at the 'why should I give a damn' and 'I want to join in too.' Stiles stuck out his arm and Jackson joined in the group hug, while smiling.

"We do care, even if we don't show it," Lydia said. "You're like that one annoying brother. We get on each other's nerves but deep down we care about each other."

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes. "Wow Lydia. That is so deep. You should become a poet. Like Robert Frost or something." All Lydia could do is twist the skin on Stiles' leg in retaliation. "Owe!" Lydia smiled.

They were 'freaky,' being an alpha, his betas, and two humans. They cared about each other, in their own brand of screwed up way.

In a way, this reminded Stiles of the Addams Family. They were dysfunctional and freaky, but one big happy family regardless of their freakiness.

* * *

A/N: I think I did okay. I had to throw in the Addams Family because I think the 1990s version of the movies is pretty cool. My grandma thinks its disgusting.


End file.
